Integrated circuits may be provided which have several distinct functional blocks provided within them. Thus a single integrated circuit might include a general purpose processor, a maths co-processor, a digital signal processor and other dedicated hardware optimized to perform a particular task or calculation. However, not all of these cores or hardware resources within the integrated circuit may be required to be operational at the same time.